Pure chance gaming devices such as slot machines have proved wildly popular, and in recent years have rivaled and even surpassed their once untouchable table game counterparts. One reason for this popularity is the increase in innovation, and the recognition of the need for human stimulation. While true that a primary motivator for people to play gaming devices is the chance to win monetary or other prizes (in the case of legalized gambling), the intrigue and excitement of playing these newly created machines lures people as well. It is therefore desirable to provide captivating gaming opportunities for game player, to maintain player interest.
The gaming industry is continually seeking ways to attract and captivate casino participants. One such manner of stimulating interest and heightening excitement has been through the use of “bonus” events. Bonus events or games are used to attract and keep players at a gaming machine. A bonus game is typically an additional gaming reel or machine, or a random selection device, that is enabled by a bonus qualifying signal from an underlying or primary gaming machine. Generally, a predetermined prize-winning combination of symbols in an underlying or primary game may result in the player being awarded bonus activity. Often the bonus event has a much higher probability of winning, thereby instilling a great interest by players in being awarded bonus events.
Conventionally, participation in slot machines involves initiating the rotation of multiple reels, and allowing the machine to randomly stop the reel rotation such that associated reel symbols line up a payline. If the symbols on that payline correspond to a predetermined symbol combination, the participant wins an amount corresponding to the particular symbol combination. For multi-lined paylines, a coin or other token may be played for any one or more of the available paylines, and each of the paylines may provide a winning payout. When this occurs, the slot machine pays out according to the payoff table posted on the slot machine. The payoff table informs players of the winning symbol combinations for that machine, and what each combination pays based on the number of coins allocated for the spin. If a winning combination occurs, the machine releases money or tokens into a payout chute, or may award the winning amount onto a credit meter for the player. For example, if a player initially wagered three coins and that player won a high payout, that player may receive fifty coins of the same denomination in return, or may receive fifty credits for continued play.
In furtherance of the need to attract casino patrons, there is a continuing need to further the excitement and visual stimulation in the participation of gaming activities. The present invention fulfills these and other needs, and offers advantages over prior art gaming approaches.